


By Any Other Name

by misaffection



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has found out about Rodney's real first name and he has all on persuading her not to use it...</p><p>Originally posted Dec 9th 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

Rodney left the mess and headed towards his quarters. He felt pretty good; he'd mended a fence with his sister and discovered that his team preferred him over Rod. He felt like an integral member again, rather than a spare part.

Then he rounded the corner and saw Laura Cadman leading against the wall next to the door to his quarters. She'd obviously been waiting for him and by the expression of barely contained amusement on her face he had a feeling he knew why.

“Cadman,” he said coolly, subconsciously slowing his step. If she was bothered by his use of her surname for the first time in weeks, she didn't show it.

“Hey, Meredith,” she all but purred. Rodney's hand froze halfway to the door control. He closed his eyes as his worst fears were confirmed. He rolled his eyes.

“Of all the people on Atlantis she had to tell,” he muttered, wondering if the Daedalus was too far out to contact.

“Oh no, it wasn't your sister,” Laura informed him cheerily. “Colonel Sheppard told me.”

“But of course, Sheppard would.”

“Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?”

“It didn't come up in conversation,” he retorted, slamming his hand on the controls and the door slid open. “Should I have told you?”

“Yeah, you should have,” she said, as if her logic was flawless. Then smirked. “Meredith.”

Rodney huffed and stalked into the sanctuary of his room, knowing full well Laura was following him.

“Amusing you, is it?”

“You didn't tell me about that either.”

“I wonder why?” he replied sarcastically. “Oh yes, it because I knew that I'd never hear the end of it.”

“Now that's just not true, Meredith.”

Rodney growled and turned on her. She laughed, her eyes dancing with mischief.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Her expression was one of contrived innocent. “Mere-” He didn't let her complete the name, grabbing her arm and dragging her to him, silencing her with a passionate kiss.

“'dith,” she sighed when they parted.

“I'm going to make you very, very sorry,” Rodney threatened and felt her shudder as her eyes darkened.

“Really?” she breathed.

“Very,” he confirmed and without warning swept her up into his arms. She squeaked and kicked as he carried her over to the bed. He dumped her rather unceremoniously, pushing her arms over her head and straddling her chest. Her eyes went rather wide.

“What are you doing?” she gasped.

“Preparing to make you sorry,” he told her, searching until he found the cord he'd fastened to the head of the bed some time ago. Realisation dawned in Laura's eyes as he tied her wrists.

“Kinky, Meredith,” she said and laughed as he threw her a look.

“You're only making matters worse.”

She shrugged, a motion that was slightly hampered by her having her hands tied above her head. “I've had torture training, McKay. Do your worst.”

“Oh you really shouldn't have said that,” Rodney told her, grinning.

The smirk remained as he worked open the buttons on her blouse., amusement at the fact she was bra-less. He noticed how her breathing had already increased. He flicked a glance to her face, finding her cheeks flushed and her bottom lip firmly between her teeth.

Turning his attention back to her clothes, he'd undid her trousers and slowly stripped them from her legs. Then he repeated this with her knickers, leaving her naked bar the blouse covering her arms. He ran his fingers up her leg.

“So what were you saying?” he asked lightly.

“About the torture?” she replied, her tone a challenge. It was marred by her breathlessness and the way her eyes were dark with desire.

“About my name,” Rodney said. “What's my name?”

“Meredith,” she said quickly.

“Oh so wrong.” He teased the curls between her legs, making her squirm. “Try again.”

“I'm not wrong,” Laura retorted. “It is your name.”

“Not the one I prefer.”

“That's not my fault.”

“It will be,” he promised darkly. He stroked her inner thigh and then slid his hand up her side, brushing the underside of her breasts. Laura arched upwards with a moan. “See, the thing is Laura, I know what you like. I can touch you and arouse you, without satisfying that arousal. It's a novel form of torture I suppose, but I reckon I can break you nonetheless.”

“You think you're so clever,” she muttered darkly. She was breathing hard now as his fingers ran round her breasts but avoiding the hard nipples that begged silently for his attention.

“I know I am,” he replied leaning over her to brush his lips teasingly over hers. He looked into her eyes. They were liquid with hunger and love and desire. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but he recognised the determination they held as well; she wanted him to tease and torment her. He grinned and decided he could certainly comply.

Pressing another quick kiss to her lips, Rodney shifted again, running his hands down her body. He stroked up and down her sides as he placed lazy kisses to her chest, then on the swell of her breasts, still avoiding her nipples. She gave a frustrated grunt, straining at the tie that bound her.

“Bastard,” she breathed.

“Something the matter, Laura?” he enquired with a soft chuckle.

“Yes; you're a complete prick. Doesn't matter what you do, it still doesn't change the basic fact. Meredith.” The second syllable came out in a gasp as he ran his tongue over one nipple.

“Sorry? What did you call me?”

“Meredith. It is your name.”

Rodney smirked and smoothed his hands over her breasts, and then pinched her nipples. “I prefer Rodney,” he reminded her.

“I quite like Meredith,” she retorted. Rodney sighed and ran a hand downwards. Thing was, until now he'd hated the use of his first name, but until now it had never been said quite like Laura said it. She could call him that and still turn him on. However there was a principle at stake here.

“I go by Rodney,” he told her. He slid his fingers into her soft curls, grinning as she arched with a moan. He kissed her lips, then her neck and then took a breast into his mouth as he pressed a finger into her depths.

“Meredith,” she gasped and how could that name sound so good?

“Rodney,” he retorted doggedly, shifting position until he was hovering over her, his weigh braced by his hands either side of her head.

“Meredith,” she said, making him grin at her stubbornness. He pressed the tip of his erection into her and she moaned loudly. “Oh God, please.”

“No.” He pressed in a little more, than withdrew. She whimpered. “Say it,” he demanded.

“Say what?”

“What's my name, Laura?”

She groaned, tossing her head, and he knew she was trying not to crumble. Her defiance made him smile. He teased her entrance again, watching as her hands knotted on his pillow as she fought against her need.

“Say it,” he whispered against her mouth. He stroked her hair, running the back of his fingers over her cheek and then down her throat to her breast. She sighed and opened her eyes. He watched her focus on him, then she smiled that smile she seemed to reserve solely for him.

“I love you,” she murmured and he groaned because that was so below the belt.

“Nice try, Laura. Come on, it's easier. Shorter by a whole syllable. Rod. Ney.”

She grinned and he dipped into her again, turning her laugh to a gasp.

“Rodney.” It spilled from her lips hungry and desperate. “Oh Rodney, please.”

“There,” he said and sank into her. She gave a deep sigh of satisfaction that he only just avoided joining her in. Because that would so have spoilt the effect. “Was that really so difficult?”

“No,” she whispered as he continued to move on top of her. “But I still don't think that-”

“Ah a ah,” Rodney admonished her. “Don't even think it.” And he pushed in harder.

“Why not? Using it made you do this. I can live with you torturing me like that Rodney.”

“I knew you enjoyed every moment of it,” he sighed. “I gave in too easy though. I should have made you beg more. I love it when you scream my name.”

“Which one?”

“Honestly?” Rodney paused and looked down at her. “I really don't care.”

He continued to thrust into Laura, hard and fast, until he collapsed on her, shuddering and trembling as her cry of “Meredith” echoed in his ears.

But he didn't care because from her lips it was the most beautiful name in the universe.


End file.
